


Slowly, just take my body

by sohnsonsun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Implied kidnapping?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Lactation, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Shownu solo, basically shownu wakes up in an unfamiliar place where they want his milk, it's just me wanting to write shownu lactation porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: “We’ll now be starting the milking process. Please stand by at station 0618. I repeat, first milking process at station 0618.” The worker in front of him speaks into a black wristwatch. In a few seconds, at least five people in lab coats are standing around Shownu’s cage, including the guy from earlier, who stands right in front of Shownu, just like before.





	Slowly, just take my body

**Author's Note:**

> ok don't judge this is literally just self indulgent me wanting shownu lactation porn
> 
> take my filth and go wherever you want, honey
> 
> title taken from myself by mx, concept mainly from [ this tweet, ](https://twitter.com/rollermet/status/951725877460549633) it's Vane and he's from granblue fantasy (a game I don't play, I know how hard that game is, I just *clench fist* really like Vane, ok). He's mentioned in this fic quite a bit, and y'all,... i could go on and on about how plushy and pretty [ his titties are.................. ](https://twitter.com/rollermet/status/927928777081946118)

Shownu opens his eyes blearily, blinded by harsh white light. Where was he? It definitely wasn’t the dorm, or anywhere familiar. He had a faint memory of going to sleep in the dorm, though. Really, where was he?

 

For some reason, he was standing upright. Thin, yet hard metal bars were surrounding him, caging him in and restricting him to a small square on tiled marble floor. The spacings in between bars were just a little smaller than his hips and shoulders, tempting yet preventing escape. As far as he could see, the room was filled with people in similar setups, with ample spacing in between. He was in… a facility of some sort. 

 

And he had schedules today. 

 

Shownu pushes on the metal bars, muscles straining from the effort, red-faced and sweating. The bars don’t move for the entire duration of his pushing, and the joints holding the bars together have not weakened one bit. His bare chest and back is now covered in a sheen of sweat, and he feels sticky. What a waste. 

 

That’s when a voice speaks, and Shownu whips his head to the right and notices the guy in the neighbouring cage. He’s  _ definitely  _ more muscular than him, tousled golden locks looking very fluffy in the controlled temperature of… wherever they were. Unlike Shownu, he’s wearing a button up shirt and pants, shirt unbuttoned to reveal a set of big, almost plushy-looking pecs, and matching defined abs. 

 

“Don’t try breaking out. This cage is impossible, I’ve tried too.” The stranger offers a weak smile. “Your best bet is the staff here. If they’ve decided you’ve provided enough for them, or that you’re useless to the business, they’ll set you free. By the way, my name’s Vane.”

 

“I’m Shownu. Do you know why we’re here? How long have you been here?”

 

“I’ve been here for a month now. They say I’ll be free soon. As to your other question, you’ll know soon.” The statement offers no comfort, but extends a hand of companionship in this trying time. 

 

Shownu begins talking to Vane to pass the time, and finds out Vane’s life and background. In return, he tells Vane about his life as an idol, and how his friends, group mates and fans were probably all worrying about him. 

 

A bell sounds, and all of a sudden, the “staff” that Vane had spoken about walked into the facility, pushing carts with numerous small, empty glass bottles, and a strange machine. One walks up to Vane first. 

 

Shownu watches as a transparent cup is placed on each of Vane’s nipples. Attached to it is a tube that connects to the strange machine, and one of the glass bottles. Vane doesn’t resist, even helps push his shirt open to reveal soft, just as plushy pink nipples. The worker mutters “good boy”, and pets his head, fingers running through golden locks. He then reaches forward and gropes Vane, massaging and kneading the soft flesh on his chest. Vane’s face is already flushed, and from the looks of it, he’s already breathing a little harder. 

 

The worker turns to the machine and pushes a button, and the strange machine whirrs to life. Vane gasps, and his hands fly to the metal bars to steady himself. Shownu feels himself getting apprehensive. Does it hurt to be attached to that thing? 

 

His answer comes almost immediately, when a creamy white liquid seems to be extracted from Vane’s nipples, eliciting a loud, dangerously lewd moan. Suddenly, Shownu is hyper aware of exactly how many people there are in this place, as similar sounds are heard all over, of people stifling guttural moans and whimpers, and wonders if he’ll be one of them in a moment. His mind wanders to the people waiting for him back home, and hopes that he’ll be deemed “useless” so he’ll be set free. Whatever that means. 

 

Just then, a worker with a similar cart walks toward him, accompanied by another guy wearing a white lab coat. As they stop before Shownu’s cage, he notices this cart has far fewer bottles on it than those of his neighbours. The one in the lab coat looks him up and down with what can only be described as a mixture of hunger and amusement. Shownu doesn’t know how to feel about it.

 

“How nice of you to come without a shirt, it makes everything so much easier, sweetheart.” The man in the coat lilts, sing-song voice teasing. He reaches in and attempts to press his hand into Shownu’s bare chest. Shownu takes a step back, wanting to get away from these strange people, but fails. He probably moves less than a foot back before cold metal bars are felt on his bare skin. The man’s hand pushes and presses against his chest, and Shownu can do nothing but look as those hands gently violate him.

 

“We’ll be starting the process now~ If you have any questions, please do so now or forever hold your silence, my dear.” The man’s teasing voice speaks, just as he retracts his hand.

 

“When will I be set free? Process? What process? Does it hurt? What’re you doing?” The questions spill out from Shownu’s mouth, before he can contain them in fear of appearing weak. He probably looks like a mess. Manly and muscular leader of Monsta X, restrained in a cage, evident bed-head, scared and confused, completely unable to defend himself from what’s to come.

 

The man simply smirks. “You didn’t know by now? We’re milking you. Yes, be compliant and you’ll be set free, but only when you no longer serve any use to us. If you’re lucky, it could be today. If not, you’ll be staying here until you can no longer express milk for us. And as for that last question, It doesn’t hurt. Quite the opposite, as seen from your dear new friend right over there.” He tilts his head towards Vane, prompting Shownu to take a look.

 

Vane’s struggling to hold himself upright. His pants are somehow at his ankles, underwear hastily pulled to his knees. There’s a wet patch on both garments. He’s leaning on the sturdy metal bars, left hand clasped over his mouth, right hand pumping at his dick. 

 

“Ah…… ah!” A sweet cry is heard, and suddenly, streaks of white are painted across his abdomen, some landing on the suction cups, some catching on the tubes attached to them. It’s a real sight to see.

 

“As you can see, Hyunwoo, we think you’ll like this special treatment very, very much. I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Before Shownu can wonder how these people know his name, the man snaps his fingers, and walks away. The worker takes that as a cue, and beckons Shownu forward. Shownu remembers the incentive of being obedient in order to get his freedom back, and shuffles forward till those unforgivingly cold bars are on his waist. 

 

A pair of hands unexpectedly wrap themselves around him from the back, and begin to massage his pecs with the force usually applied by a Thai masseuse. Shownu’s thankful he doesn’t startle easily. Despite feeling very exposed and available for viewing by every person here, the massage doesn’t feel  _ bad.  _ Rather, it feels quite nice, and Shownu begins to relax in this person’s hands, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. 

 

“I think he’s ready now.” The person behind him speaks to the worker in front of him. Shownus afraid to look, and just tries to look down and stare at nothing, at everything. However, he’s just greeted with the sight of his bare chest and dark brown nipples. 

 

The transparent white cups are placed over his nipples, now soft from the massage. The worker behind him reaches to turn the knobs on the side, safely securing the cup to his pecs. It’s an extremely strange feeling. 

 

“We’ll now be starting the milking process. Please stand by at station 0618. I repeat, first milking process at station 0618.” The worker in front of him speaks into a black wristwatch. In a few seconds, at least five people in lab coats are standing around Shownu’s cage, including the guy from earlier, who stands right in front of Shownu, just like before. Several of them hold clipboards and pens, seemingly taking notes from just the sight of Shownu standing in a cage, breast pumps attached to his nipples. One of them holds a timer in her hand, for some unknown reason. 

 

“Why is he still dressed?” One asks.

 

“Shit, sorry boss, forgot about that,” the worker squats down and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Shownu’s boxer briefs. Shownu can only let out a brief “ah, no!”,which is obviously ignored. His shorts and underwear are whipped downwards, and in one swift motion, his flaccid dick has been exposed to a small crowd of people. If all eyes weren’t on him before, they were now. He hears whispers. Someone begins scribbling down notes. Lab coat guy quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

“Impressive. I can’t wait to see how you’ll do.”

 

_ So this is what animals being observed in a laboratory feel like, _ Shownu thinks. The air about these pseudo-scientists makes him think they’ve all done this before, so much that it’s a routine for them. He suddenly feels humiliated, like an object for inspection. Surprisingly, his insides don’t churn at that prospect. Instead, heat begins to pool underneath his skin, at his cheeks, ears, and…. other places. In front of him, the very first lab coat guy smirks at him expectantly. Shownu’s tempted to not give in to this whole shenanigan like Vane did, out of sheer spite.

  
  


The woman holding the timer counts down from three, and as if he’s some sort of NASA rocket launch, the eyes of what feels like a million people are on him.

 

“3.. .2… 1… Go.” 

 

The worker pushes the button on the electric pump on the cart. Similar to Vane, the machine whirrs to life. Similar to Vane, a gasp is forced out of Shownu, the unfamiliar feeling of mipple stimulation exacerbated by the sheer number of people watching him. Shownu’s sure his face is red by now, feeling sweat drip from his chin onto his chest and onto the floor. The teasing jerk lab coat guy grabs a chair and sits directly in front of Shownu, face to face with his nipples.

 

Pens begin to scribble on clipboards, some languidly, some rapidly. The small pool of arousal deep in his belly grows.  _ Oh no,  _ he thinks,  _ I’m getting hard. _

 

As if reading his thoughts, the man glances down, and nonchalantly reports back to the small crowd that’s formed around the setup.

 

“He’s hard.” He receives an immediate reply from the lady with the timer, calling out the timing. Somehow, the scientific methodology of this whole milking getup is really humiliating. Shownu loves it, but seeing the self-satisfied smirk on his captor’s face gives him the drive to keep it hidden. His dick probably can’t, though.

 

The breast pumps continue to whirr and suck at his nipples. It feels odd vibrating against him, and he kinda wants to make it stop. Not that it hurts and that he wants the pumps  _ off _ , but he wants them to stop doing that vibration thing. He reaches towards the small suction cups, pressing them so the vibrations are dampened, only to hear the soft tongue clicks of the bastard in front of him.

 

“Ah ah ah, we can’t have you messing with the equipment! We’ll have to restrain you.”

 

The same hands that had previously massaged him into oblivion were now grabbing at his wrists, cuffing them to the bars above him. It’s not too high of a bar for the stretch to be painful, and in fact, it’s not uncomfortable at all. But now, the suction cups are pressed deeper into his nipples, stopping the vibrations from wiggling around on his skin uncomfortably and redirecting it to the very tips of his nipples. Below him, his cock twitches. He hears a female voice coo at him, calling the spectacle “cute”. It’s embarrassing. He’s glad Starship forced him to get his hair lasered off for the upcoming comeback now.

 

Several uncomfortable minutes pass. More comments are made by the people around him, commenting on his body, his muscles, how  _ delectable  _ his cock looked, making him feel more like a cow up for appraisal. The vibrations don’t help, now sending shocks of pleasure straight through his body. His poor dick is so hard it’s almost painful, heavy and swollen. Another voice comments on how amazing his ass and back looks, and how he wants to suck his dick, spread his ass, and fuck him while he’s being milked. By all means, Shownu is a top, but he wants to die, he’s so aroused just from the prospect of being dominated and fucked while being milked like this. Holding in his moans is no longer an option, and he leans his head on his arm for support. The glass bottles are still empty, but his nipples feel so sore and tender. He wonders if this is how mothers feel when having kids.

 

And then, he feels something… exit his body. A small drop of milk has just been extracted from him. The man in front of him reclines, calling out “milk!” and the female assistant calls out the timings, just like with his erection.

 

And then another drop. And another, until an almost steady stream of milk is dripping from his nipples into the small glass bottles. He suddenly understands Vane’s reactions- this feels fucking amazing. It felt like an out-of-body experience of a blowjob, and the sheer amount of  stimulation meant that he needed nothing to gain pleasure from this experience. Just having this crowd of people watch him be objectified, appraised, humiliated, combined with the steady suction and vibration from the electric breast pump, it was enough. He felt himself steadily hurtle towards the edge, without the need for him to even touch his dick.

 

A moan is elicited from his body, an animalistic sound he didn’t know existed within him being unleashed. It sounds like absolute, pure, insane pleasure, drawing all attention back to him. The humiliation and embarrassment returns full force, sending another wave of ecstasy throughout him

 

He doesn’t get the liberty of a warning when he comes. He’s coming before his brain can receive or even process a warning that he’s going to come, and his body convulses, hips bucking as he comes and comes and  _ comes _ , and his vision sways, his eyes lose focus. Something wet hits his face, and the stink of fresh, warm cum is ever so near, ever so potent. How’s it landed on his face (and probably his hair too), he’ll never know.

 

A time is called out, for the third time. The worker makes a move to turn the pump off, but asshole-in-a-lab-coat has other plans. He grabs the machine, and lets it continue pumping. Shownu thrashes against the restraints and the cage involuntarily, body sensitive from orgasm. Only then does he turn the machine off and release the suction cups from his abused nipples, uncuffs his wrists from the pole above, allowing Shownu to pant and heave against the metal bars, which are now far from cold. His softening cock twitches once, twice, before finally laying still.

 

“Came untouched, huh?” He teases, unscrewing a bottle from its nipple pump. Shownu can only manage a weak glare. The man chuckles, before taking a sip from the bottle, and winces slightly.

 

He then addresses the room. It’s the last thing Shownu will remember of this.

 

“I don’t think he’d be of much use after all- unsteady, slow rate of production, doesn’t taste that great. I’ll bet it was a great show though. How ‘bout we return the boy back where we took him from?”

 

Shownu wakes up, back in the dorm. No one asks where he’s been, no one thinks he’s been gone. In fact, everyone is absolutely puzzled when Shownu asks what day, what time it is. He tells his group he thought he was abducted, kidnapped or something, and they startle. 

 

“Man, Shownu, what weird dreams you have.” Kihyun pipes up, “I saw you last night as we went to bed, and now we’re seeing you this morning. What are you on?”

 

He’s pretty sure it wasn’t a dream, though.

**Author's Note:**

> well idk why you read this but thanks for joining me in this quest, I had to write this over several sittings in one day because I'm on my period but would get too horny while writing this
> 
> Yeah im very aware there are multiple inconsistencies on what would really happen if it was real life, but yo its a self indulgent fantasy that got posted on ao3 so.... it was your choice to read this not mine i take no responsibility
> 
> the ending is rather weird and rushed i know but like.......... what's important is that this p0rn was hot
> 
> as always, feel free to yell on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sohnsonsun) or on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/sohnsunson)


End file.
